teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
LAKIGR
"FARE THEE WELL, LESSER CHAMPION! LAKIGR IS THE TRUE POKEMON CHAMPION!!!" - LAKIGR LAKIGR (レイキグル, Reikiguru) is the 10 year-old main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Leaf Green NUZLOCKE and anti-villain of the sequel. His name is an amalgamation of the first two letters of his creators' names, La'nipator, '''Ki'rran, and 'Gr'ant. Appearance LAKIGR wears a Red and White hat resembling Ash's original hat but with the Team Four Star logo. His Black Spiky Hair is similar to Ash's but he has a large bang followed by a smaller bang hanging in the front and long thin eyebrows. He has Sharp fully-outlined Black Eyes like that of a Saiyan and wears a Green Sleeve-less White Collared Jacket with a White Trim Unzipped, Black Leotard underneath, Yellow Backpack, and White Gloves resembling Vegeta's along with Dark Blue Jeans and Green Sneakers. After his 2-year training period on Mt. Silver, LAKIGR became more muscular for a 12 year-old, and like STRIKER, he attained some battle scars on his body. During his time in the Alola Region, LAKIGR switches from his Green Jacket to a Green and White Short-Sleeved Shirt with the Green ''Number 16'' in the center of it. Personality While LAKIGR was an average young boy, but a BRILLIANT Trainer who loved all of his Pokemon, his character is that of a puppet which was molded by his creators, ''"Punish the weak. Promote the strong."'' Their voices echoed in his head for months on end. Because of this not only are his Pokemon monsters but LAKIGR as well, punishing dead Pokemon with the hydraulic press turning him into a sociopath. After breaking out of their mind control, LAKIGR's goal is to make his creators suffer by making them watch their precious Pokemon die on Mt. Silver. He does sympathize with his wife Sabrina as both are victims who have been subjected to multiple personalities in their heads. He's been known to constantly act condescending towards people he underestimates and pragmatic to people he overestimates. LAKIGR and NUTSACK were rivals since they were newborn babies having physically fought each other and LAKIGR always coming out on top condemning his rival to be an idiotic joke. He made fun of NUTSACK because of his name and his inability to love his Pokemon though he was enraged when he found out NUTSACK freed BEEZY. He has passion for gambling at the Game Corner and will spend hours doing so. Family '''Mom: LAKIGR's mom, she resides in Pallet Town wondering where her 12 year-old son is during the Soul Silver NUZLOCKE. Sabrina: '''LAKIGR's wife, as confirmed in Episode 39 of the Leaf Green NUZLOCKE since Sabrina used Future Sight and her future "looked bright." Before the fight with TANTOR, LAKIGR went to visit Sabrina about plans after the fight like vacationing in Alola. Power LAKIGR's physical strength surpasses that of the average twelve year-old after two years of training on Mt. Silver. Team LAKIGR while a monster is still efficient, he formed his tough Pokemon Team specifically to cover weaknesses enemies would use to their advantage. After defeating their opponents, they proceed to cannibalize the Pokemon. '''STRIKER♂: (Starter, LAKIGR's Charizard that he received as a Charmander from the beginning, considered The Overrated Fire Lizard by everyone much to his chagrin, always wanting to fight and covered with battle scars, blood knight, obsessed with fire to the point of being a pyromaniac, his best friend (and first friend aside from LAKIGR) is SCATATTACK being the Goku to SCATATTACK's Krillin, Sole Survivor of Brock as a Charmeleon, tied with BUTTDORK in speed, loves attacking with actual Flamethrowers) Type: Fire/Flying Ability: Blaze Moveset: Flamethrower, Overheat, Brick Break, Fly WANDA♀: (LAKIGR's Gyarados, bought from the wandering salesman as a Magikarp, powerhouse, named after A Fish Named Wanda and the character from The Fairly OddParents!, likes BORK LASER eventually becoming an item, monster of the group, loves to devour her enemies, her title Devourer of Gods is due to her consuming Moltres thus gaining the fiery wings and tail, has white whiskers, long eyelashes, and earrings due to being female) Type: Water/Flying Ability: Intimidate Moveset: Secret Power, Hyper Beam, Bite, Surf SANDREW♂: (LAKIGR's Sandslash, caught as a Sandshrew, the favorite of the team, owns a Killer Yo-Yo and a Katana, badass, a Sith Lord, likes Light Sabers, likes to see the blood of his foes, his claws are coated with the blood of his enemies) Type: Ground Ability: Sand Veil Moveset: Slash, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Toxic BORK LASER♂: (LAKIGR's Snorlax, caught when he was blocking LAKIGR's path, powerhouse, incredible wall, badass especially with those Bork Lasers, likes WANDA eventually becoming an item, monster and leader of the group, Shadow Balls are formed from the dead Pokemon he killed) Type: Normal Item: Leftovers Ability: Thick Fat Moveset: BORRRRK LLLLAASSSERRRR!!! (Hyper Beam), Body Slam, Double Team, Shadow Ball JOHNNYCASH♂: (LAKIGR's Dragonite, bought from the Game Corner as a Dratini, same name as Johnny Cash, most level-headed of the team, powerhouse, likes to play with his guitar) Type: Dragon/Flying Item: Leftovers Ability: Inner Focus Moveset: Thunder Wave, Outrage, Ice Beam, Surf BUTTDORK♂: (LAKIGR's Raichu, caught as a Pikachu, blind so he wears a black blindfold over his eyes, badass, tied with STRIKER in speed, newest member of the team, likes training with boulders, always itching for a fight despite his blindness) Type: Electric Ability: Static Moveset: Thunderbolt, Strength, Thunder Wave, Rock Smash TANTOR V.S. LAKIGR: The Journey TANTOR Vs LAKIGR is the main fight of Pokémon Soul Silver NUZLOCKE. It began with the (mostly) normal Pokemon Trainer LAKIGR becoming the NUZLOCKE Champion, while he gained huge success, it came at a cost, he was turned into a monster by 3 voices and was forced to kill weak Pokemon who died. After breaking out of the voices' control over him and escaping them for 2 years protecting his Pokemon... his most trusted friends from STRIKER to BUTTDORK, he made sure to make the voices experience what he went through during Pokémon Leaf Green NUZLOCKE. This caused LAKIGR to leave his mom at Pallet Town, travel to Mt. Silver where he went through vigorous training, and people to lose contact with him not knowing where he is. The only person that did know and who he still regularly visits is his wife Sabrina. The voices then decided to have the 28 year-old TANTOR annihilate the mistake they created. However TANTOR himself has suffered from his own problems such as the strained relationship with his mother and father, the loss of his sister at the Slowpoke Well, and as a result of his past, having the mind of a Pokemon, permanently. He suffered from being bullied by every kid because of these things (except for Lyra) until he got his revenge, bullied them, and considered to join Team Rocket. He didn't care for others but himself, he was thought to never change, but this was proven horrendously incorrect after TANTOR's meeting with MR. STAKE. At first TANTOR disliked MR. STAKE repeatedly telling him to "SHUT UP!" since he hated how happy MR. STAKE always was despite TANTOR's horrible past, he wanted to catch more Pokemon he liked more and have MR. STAKE die in his battles. But then after the losses of the Pokemon he liked more (even calling them his children), and MR. STAKE not dying despite the multiple times his life was risked for his trainer, TANTOR was saddened by this and then buried the deceased, he realized his Pokemon were his family he loved and trusted the most and has always been there for him, especially MR. STAKE who helped him the most on his quest and keeping his ever-lasting smile since the start. When LAKIGR found out about TANTOR who the voices have used to puppet with the intent to defeat him, he trained to make them suffer about the deaths of their treasured Pokemon, TANTOR did the same with the goal to defeat LAKIGR to stop him from hurting his Pokemon since they were the only family he had and loved after his other members died early on. Both of them settling this feud at the peak of Mt. Silver. Larenti V.S. LAKIGR: The Vacation LAKIGR returns in Pokémon Moon NUZLOCKE to do battle with TANTOR's son Larenti at the Battle Tree. Trivia *LAKIGR is the first and only TFS protagonist to go rogue. *LAKIGR is only TFS Pokemon protagonist to reappear as an obstacle for the main protagonist to fight. Category:Pokemon Category:Leaf Green Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Soul Silver Category:Moon Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains